An Eventful Sleep In
by cookingastory
Summary: What would happen if Lauren's pizza incident was squashed? The next phase of protesting would be a sleep in. What will happen when Hester High's cutest couple Amy and Karma are forced to share a sleeping bag and keep up their charade for an entire night. Giggles, kisses and cuddles ensue. Fluff with multi chapters if you like it! Reviews mean the world!Rating T atm M in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**An Eventful Sleep – In **

_Imagine that the protest had not caved originally as it did with the pizza incident. What if the next step after the hunger strike was a…sleep in? _

"We are not that easy Lauren. Pizza will not destroy our sacred cause!" chanted Liam earning the wave of hunger-laden cheers from the room.

This was a hard line to fall on, on the one hand anything that led to humiliation and failure for Lauren was tantalizing and delicious. But on the other hand why did it have to be Liam who delivered such a blow. Why did Karma have to stare down into his Edward pale face and croon about how she can be herself with him? I've seen that girl post work out and mid food poisoning; it's me that she can be herself with. Oh god here she comes smile godammit. It's a little hard not too she looks so happy with herself and she's smiling back at me. Throwing her arms around my waist she plants her face into my neck squeezing me happily.

"Did you like my song? It wasn't really perfect but that damn Soleil girl was making Liam flex that smile far too often I just had to do something." Karma rushed quietly; pulling back she placed a soft kiss on my cheek leaving a sizzle of tingling feelings down my back making me shudder.

"Of course I liked your song buttface. It was just a little awkward watching you stare at Liam the whole time when everyone thought the song was about me." Amy murmured arching an eyebrow perturbed. Karma bit her lip guiltily looking down at her feet, her arms still around Amy's waist.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you were here, I thought it wouldn't matter where I was looking." Karma explained honestly looking up to see Amy's softened expression.

"It's okay, I was just being a bitch. Some guy just told me I was beautiful then I saw you singing on his camera. It doesn't matter. At least Liam managed to beat against the iron will of Lauren." Amy conceded, placing her hands into Karma's long auburn locks brushing them from her face. She could see from the corner of her eye Liam watching them intently. The jealously unmistakably raged in the pit of her stomach, a burning intensity of possession. Ignoring the fire Amy quickly smiled as Karma stared right into her eyes the happiness evident to everyone around them.

"You're secret boyfriend is watching." Amy whispered as she bravely leant in iniating her first kiss since the homecoming, since that fateful life-altering kiss.

_**Karma **_

Amy is kissing me, I thought I iniated our kisses. Hmm at least we've got the hang of this; her lips are so soft and confident. Maybe she's been practicing with boys before we landed in this situation. No that can't be she would have told me. Then how did she get so good at this, how does she know to hold the back of my head whilst gripping my hip. God we're so good at this, it feels sort of wonderful she's not rushing like Liam. She must enjoy kissing me more than she said; this is not how you kiss your sister after all.

_**Amy **_

My lips feel like they're both of fire and like I've been sucking on ice all day. How does Karma do this to me? I should pull away we're putting on a bit of a show here. Leaning back I feel my inner self do a victory dance as Karma persistently follows my lips eager for it not too end. Finally. Our eyes connect briefly, hers are hazed and dilated. I dread to think what mine are giving away right now.

"Wow." Karma whispers absentmindedly as if I wasn't here. Her hands leave my waist and I quickly fall from our little dream world to reality where we are standing flushed and breathy from my latest battle with temptation.

"Come on people leave the pretty Queens to their royal business. We have a company to challenge for our digital privacy. And I say we stage a sleep in to show them that this school…. is OURS!" Shane roared throwing his fist into the air beside Liam whose eyes were now fixed upon Soleil.

"Maybe I should give up now, the promance seems unstoppable." Karma whispered leaning into Amy's side that was glaring daggers at Lauren.

"I might have to join you and your protesters here tonight. I think Lauren just caught my Mom up to speed with our latest kiss. I don't want another talk at the kitchen about if I wore a dress once I'd get the man of my dreams." Amy groaned. Karma slid her hand into Amy's squeezing it affectionately.

"Good I need a sleeping bag buddy anyway. Plus dress or no dress I think you're beautiful Amy." Karma remarked her fingers coming up to fiddle with a loose button on Amy's cardigan. It was a caring gesture one filled with genuine friendly devotion.

"Okay, but no sneaking off to see Liam…There's too many people here and you'll get caught." Amy reasoned out loud seeing Karma giggle softly.

"I think you're jealous but you're right. I've been neglecting you so tonight is so a girl's night." Karma promised holding out her little pinky cutely. Clasping it Amy shook her head in disbelief at her friend's naivety.

_**Karma's House 1 hour later…**_

Amy grimaced as she laced her hands together giving Karma a boost up into her family loft.

"Karma you better find those sleeping bags soon because you lied about how much you weigh." Amy wheezed dramatically as Karma wobbled in her grasp.

"Hey! We agreed that if I was the one to go up you weren't allowed to be mean." Karma exclaimed as she threw boxes to the side to find the wretched sleeping bags her mother had hidden up here after the last ill-fated camping trip.

"I believe the agreement was you weren't strong enough to lift your own school bag let alone me." Amy chuckled resisting the urge not to look up as Karma insisted on wearing a dress today.

"I can lift my bag I just like it better when you carry it for me. It makes me feel loved." Karma said sweetly as she leant to grasp what looked like a sleeping bag.

"Aw you girls are just the cutest." Karma's mom squeaked excitedly. Amy jumped in fright losing her balance as well as Karma's, in a quick tumble they landed, Karma on top of Amy with a dull thud onto the hallway floor.

Looking up Karma noticed her mother's approving smile as they got up.

"Hi Mom. We were just looking for the sleeping bags. Hester High is having a sleep in to protest the privatization of our social media privacy." Karma said knowing her mother would agree to anything if it meant another protester in the family.

"Well I'm afraid there's just the one. I donated the other three to a homeless shelter, you said you didn't ever want to go camping again after last time." Karma's Mom explained kindly as Amy brushed off her jumper sadly.

"With you, but Amy needs one too and I can't go without her." Karma moaned.

"Well girls you'll just have to share. I'm sure that won't be a problem." Karma's Mom winked walking down the stairs. Amy swallowed her brain catching up to the innuendo of what was said. They had constantly shared a bed during sleepovers for the last ten years. But they hadn't had one since this lesbian revelation, and never had they shared a sleeping bag.

"It's a good job I love you. Go pack us some pyjamas, I'm going to get my charger and a pillow." Karma encouraged.

Standing in front of Karma's wardrobe inspecting the tiny shorts Karma had for pyjamas Amy did a mental run through of what this evening would be.

Pyjamas, pillows, Karma and one sleeping bag. This was going to be one long sleep in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just wanted to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the reviews, PM's and follows + favourites. You've all been super sweet and encouraging. So I hope you enjoy this next chapter. – Please follow me on Twitter for updates on upcoming stories or for Q&A's - cookingastory **

Chapter 2

Karma's hand fit perfectly in Amy's own as they walked from the car park towards the gym hall. Amy stroked her thumb across the top of her hand ever so gently hoping Karma would think nothing of it. Her skin was flawlessly soft and the light breeze that swept past them spread the sweet perfume of her hair across Amy's face. Amy shuddered shaking her head trying to place herself in the present as they approached a huddle of adults outside the gym hall frantically discussing something.

"Oh not you too." Said the principal frustratedly. Amy smiled apologetically as Karma brushed past them knocking on the gym door.

Always the host, it was Shane who opened the door, in a multi coloured onesie and slippers.

"Ah welcome my queens to the biggest sleep over since the Glee world tour concert!" Shane exclaimed earning a little giggle from Amy.

"Thank you Shane, have many people showed up?" Karma asked excitedly looking around the sleeping bag covered gym floor.

Shane slipped his arms around them both chuckling. "Pretty much everyone whose parents voted for Obama, I did hear a few Romney groupies wanted to protest against us protesting." Shane whispered conspirationally as he guided them to the far corner where he had saved them some floor place.

"Tonight I shall be your dashing knight in shining armor protecting you from the desirable gazes of every male in this beloved gym hall. Feel free to repay this kindness with a fruit basket of some kind, or a saucy pic to entice a bisexual college jock." Shane winked waving Liam over whilst the girls set up.

"Shane is growing on me, he's so funny." Amy laughed as Karma shook her head smiling as she fluffed their shared pillow lying down on the sleeping bag with a sigh.

"If you send Shane a pic of us I'll send one to Liam – when I'm showering." Karma threatened giggling at Amy's horrified face. Amy knelt down rolling onto her tickling her writhing beautiful best friend.

"Amy stop please, I surrender, please stop." Karma giggled uncontrollably pinned underneath the strong blonde who cackled.

"Say I'm the only one you'll send naked pics too." Amy challenged as she found Karma's sweet spot tickling the underside of her ribs. Karma's face was contorted in a laugh hiccupping.

"Okay okay; only you." Karma promised feeling relieved at Amy's quick mercy. They stared for a few moments, Amy's hands secured around Karma's waist comfortably. Karma's hands were no longer gripping her wrists but moving up circling around Amy's neck gently pulling her down.

Something was different this time. Karma wasn't looking around for a leering Liam, or reacting to a large panting audience, she was looking right at me. Her eyes were fixed on mine, a small smile on her lips as her fingers tangled into my hair. Her nails on my scalp made my whole body shudder and I quickly enveloped her bottom lip between mine. Kissing her felt like falling off a cliff and standing under a cold shower all at the same time. For the first time our kissing seemed to speed up and I decided to throw caution to the wind and slipped my hands up her shirt slightly, cradling her ribs. Her skin was flushed but perfect but it all became inconsequential when I bit her lip softly and she let out a little squeak of a moan. Our hips bumped momentarily causing a lightening shock in my body and we separated, breathy and shaken.

"Woah." Karma whispered her fingertips touching her lips. Amy nodded silently rolling off her leaning her side tucked into Karma's body.

"You say that every time." Amy whispered back looking up from Karma's shoulder her eyes wide and questioning.

"Every time it feels. I'm not sure. You're better than Liam though." Karma giggled seeing Amy push out her chest in pride.

"Well I've known you longer." Amy chuckled reaching for their bag searching for the pyjamas.

"Despite male fantasies though we don't practice kissing as friends." Karma pointed out catching Liam in the corner of her eye. She flashed him a small smile. She noted that even though Soleil was sitting beside him her fingers scratching his neck affectionately she didn't feel the jealously she did earlier. Amy could always make her feel better, she loved that about her.

Amy pulled out the two sets of pyjamas, handing the smallest set to Karma. "But we aren't friends are we Karma. We're loverrrss." Amy joked planting a quick kiss on her cheek and standing up.

"Where are you going?" Karma asked a little whine in her voice fondling the drawstrings of her pyjama shorts.

"To change, I didn't sleep very well last night, I just want a cuddle and some sleep." Amy pouted holding her hand out to pull up her bestie.

"Okay I'm totally onboard. I promised you a girls night and that's exactly what you're going to get." Karma said sweetly as they locked arms and went to change.

There was one fatal flaw in their plan, Hester High wasn't known for its sports teams and therefore the gymnasium hadn't been updated for a while rendering two toilet cubicles sufficient. Except when there was a student sleep in. The queue leading to the toilet was long and full of girls holding pyjamas.

"Let the queens through." One girl called from the front smiling.

"Oh no it's okay we'll wait." Amy said embarrassed by the quick turning of heads and adoring smiles their way. Karma however was not embarrassed and sweetly smiled yanking Amy by her hand towards the front of the queue.

"Thanks everyone, don't worry we'll only take one cubicle." Karma promised earning a few giggles and one red Amy. The door opened and Karma quickly pulled them in earning a sigh from Amy.

"Karma this cubicle is tiny how the hell are we both going to get changed in here." Amy whispered angrily as Karma turned around placing their pyjamas on the toilet top. She whipped round flashing that cute pout that broke me, that put me in this almost unbearable situation.

"Karm down Amy. Come on I've seen everything before anyway. Plus it would have looked weird if we changed separately." Karma whispered sweetly before turning around and brushing her hair over one shoulder presenting Amy with her zip.

Amy swallowed before pulling the zip down her back revealing Karma's alabaster skin. Without thinking Amy brushed her fingers ever so gently under the zipper pushing them apart. Bringing herself back to reality and away from the touch of Karma's soft skin, Amy coughed.

"Maybe but that was when we were seven things have changed since then." Amy joked as she turned around their backs pressed against each other and began to change. As Karma pulled her pyjamas shorts up she turned around quietly sneaking a peek at Amy who was sliding the sleeveless top over her head.

"Come on, are you ready. I'm so tired I might sleep here." Amy laughed quietly before yawning. Karma nodded folding up her dress and following Amy out of the cubicle hand in hand.

Amy almost began to run when she saw their sleeping bag and a horizontal Shane in his beside them. Karma just smiled behind her catching up and putting their clothes into their bag as Amy talked to Shane quietly.

Sliding into their sleeping bag alone Karma began to feel a little squirmy. Although they always spooned at their sleepovers this seemed like it would be more intimate. After that kiss especially, why had she pulled Amy down – Liam wasn't even watching. Karma stared at the roof of the gym silently wondering at the day's events. She was broken from her reverie when Amy's hair came into her sight and Amy's lips softly touched her forehead.

"Hey buttface. Want to let me in? I'm about to drop." Amy whispered as the gym lights suddenly went out leaving every one to sleep. Karma opened the sleeping bag turning on her side as Amy slid in beside her zipping it up behind her. Their bodies were pressed together tightly. Amy slid her knees up to fit behind Karma's and wrapped her arm around her waist pulling her impossibly closer.

"I love it when you do that. I feel so safe." Karma murmured sleepily. Amy felt Karma sweetly find her hand on her stomach and linked their fingers.

"You're safe always." Amy whispered placing a soft kiss on Karma's exposed neck.

Sleep overtook them both.

**The middle of the night…**

Karma jolted awake as she felt Amy roll over onto her back pulling Karma on top of her. She settled into a comfortable position, one leg over Amy's and her face snuggled into her shoulder. She felt Amy mewl sadly and lifted her head to see her face.

"Amy are you okay?" Karma whispered concerned. Amy pulled her into a cuddle mewling still.

"Don't leave me Karma." Amy murmured sleepily. Karma gasped quietly stroking Amy's free hand.

"Never Amy." Karma promised softly taking a deep breath and letting sleep over take her.

_Not sure where this story can go from here. I will be posting other stories for Faking It – Karmy only ;) _

_Please follow me as an author if you liked it and want more. Also review! Follow on twitter cookingastory_


End file.
